elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Geirmund's Hall (Skyrim)
Geirmund's Hall is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Located east of Ivarstead, on an island in the middle of Lake Geir, is the burial ground of Lord Geirmund, Arch-Mage of Windhelm and Lord Battlemage to King Harald. Sigdis Gauldurson is sealed here as an undead as punishment for betrayal and murder. Notable items *Gauldur Blackbow – An enchanted Ancient Nord Bow that absorbs Magicka. *Gauldur Amulet Fragment – An amulet that increases Stamina by 30. *A boss chest after defeating Sigdis Gauldurson containing random leveled loot. *The Two-Handed Skill Book Words and Philosophy is located in the room with the boss chest on the exit path. *Possible location of Azra Nightwielder's staffs during the quest "Azra's Staffs." *When facing Sigdis's tomb, turning directly right and going into the alcove yields a Potion of Light Feet. Alchemy ingredients *Bleeding Crown *Fly Amanita *Hanging Moss *Skeever Tail *White Cap Walkthrough *To access the hidden underwater chamber open the door by activating the raised stone underwater, immediately below the entrance hole. *The door code is bird, whale, snake, whale '' in the order seen (the third one is located behind the skull). *There are two levers near the drawbridge. The most obvious on the ground activates a trap. The one that lowers the drawbridge is behind you, obscured by the cave wall and standing behind the first lever. *After lowering the bridge, down to the right at the start of the bridge is a broken ledge. Jump down and open a door to find a locked chest guarded by a fire blasting soul gem. The gem is activated as a trap on the door. This is one of the few trapped doors in the game, although disarming the trap is an option if the mechanism to the right at the base of the door is observed. Boss fight *Sigdis Gauldurson makes for a tedious boss fight at the end of the dungeon, as he clones himself and uses the Unrelenting Force shout while he and his clones attack at range. *If the Dragonborn uses a ranged weapon against Sigdis Gauldurson, it is likely to be disarmed after a shot or two, and may fall out of the map. To avoid losing a favored weapon, do not equip it during the fight. If the Dragonborn can remain hidden while using a ranged weapon, however, this can be more easily avoided. Melee weapons may also be removed by his shout. **Bound weapons cannot be disarmed. *This boss fight can be used to level Sneak, Archery and Conjuration. This can be done by hiding behind a stone on the platform on which the grave is built. Sneak behind this stone and one can shoot at two of the three possible places where Sigdis can teleport. One can also Conjure Atronachs unseen from behind this rock, training Conjuration. The Dragonborn may also use the rocks to the left of the platform jumped from to enter the final chamber. Once the boss begins to climb into his coffin, get back onto the raised area. Once up there, neither Sigdis nor his clones can see the Dragonborn. *One can tell which two are his clones by looking closely and noticing that they have a light blue glow around them. Also, the real Sigdis's helm will have horns and the clones do not. If Sigdis receives damage as he is coming out of his tomb, when he teleports he will be the only one who does not have full health. Going after the real Sigdis only may avoid the bug. *If Sigdis is killed as he is climbing out of his coffin, no clones will appear and no teleportation occurs. *Sigdis can be killed safely using shock destruction spells through the grid overlooking his hall before the levers are crossed. Note that the levers should be up and his coffin needs to be opened from afar. This can be accomplished by using a shout or a spell. *When casting Ice Form on Sigdis, if he is still frozen when he teleports, he may stay in that position for the rest of the fight. The clones will attack the Dragonborn, but he will remain stuck as if he was still frozen. Only magic can harm him after this is done. Gallery GeirmundsHall.jpg|Interior Trivia *Reyda's remains are not inside Geirmund's Hall. *Wilheim tells the Dragonborn that Reyda used to go to the small island nearby to gather alchemy reagents. This is a hint for the Dragonborn to search that small island as well as the island containing Geirmund's Hall. (They will immediately see the glow of nirnroot if searching at nighttime and heading from the town of Ivarstead.) Diligently searching will reward the Dragonborn with various mushrooms, a slaughterfish egg nest, no less than 4 ore deposits, scaly pholiota, plants/herbs, and sometimes bugs to catch (both types of butterflies by day; luna moths and torchbugs by night): a veritable cornucopia of alchemy supplies. *There are no shouts to be learned here. *Once Sigdis is dead, exit through the tunnel just east of his coffin. At the end of the tunnel is a chest with some gold inside and some other items. Also, to the right is a bookshelf which has a potion of vigorous magicka and a copy of the skill book ''Words and Philosophy. *There is a (relatively) rare bird's nest on the island, on top of the tomb. It contains a single egg. *This location also appears in , but rather than an ancient tomb, it is a busy town. Bugs Appearances * * de:Geirmunds Halle (Skyrim) es:Sala de Geirmund ru:Зал Гейрмунда (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations